Alietto MacVerrich and the Tale of Two Hearts
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Ali was a normal girl from South Jersey in the U.S of A. when she found out the Ministry of Magic made a big mistake. She's wisked off to Hogwarts where she's put in the last house she'd ever expect to be in. Please Read and Review!
1. The Letters

Two letters, both sent and received on the same day, both as shocking as the other. These two letters were from schools in Europe. These schools informed Ali at she was a witch. "So witches really exist?" She asked her self for what must have been the hundredth time that day. She smiled again and placed the letters on her nightstand.   
  
She lay on her bed thinking through everything she had learned that morning when the mail had come. It came separate from the other things such as bills that her parents got day to day. These letters came much earlier. How had they got there? She didn't know. She didn't know if she could believe it, but she wanted to with all of her heart.  
  
Ali MacVerrich was never very normal. She believe in all things paranormal, and saw some things that made her think she was going crazy. If this were true, she wouldn't be crazy, and she really did see all of those things. There was that one time that she swore she made something fly across her room, and that other time she slammed her older brother against the wall with out even touching him.  
  
Other then that, Ali led a normal life. She was involved in many school activities such as Marching Band, Drama Club, History Club, and Choir. She had a best friend, Shannon McGregor, who was always there for her. They both had a crush on one of the Barry Sax players in band, Andy Fisher, who was pretty close to them. Ali couldn't imagine giving up her life to become a witch.   
  
But did she really have a choice? She already was one. She was born with the power, and she had to learn how to use it. The letters said that the International Ministry of Magic had made a huge mistake when she was born, and misplaced her files. They said that only two schools were willing to take in a student in their later years, Hogwarts and Durmstrang.   
  
It was a big decision, she had been accepted into both school. There was a little information in the letters about both of the schools. Right now, it seemed as if Hogwarts would be the best choice, but she still couldn't decided. She laid in bed for hours debating it, and finally decided that Hogwarts sounded more legitimate. Now the problem would be getting her parents to believe it was all true.  
  
Ali knew her whole life that she had been adopted. Both of her parents had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She had silky smooth black hair and dark green eyes. They were very honest with her from the beginning. She knew they adopted her while they were living in England for three years, where she was born and raised for that time.   
  
That's why the letters made so much sense. It said that her real parents had lived in London and were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort. It said that she God parents had been killed shortly after, and she was put in an orphanage. It also said that she was very lucky to grow up away from the terror that brewed during that time, until a certain boy named Harry Potter stopped it all.   
  
She heard a strange noise, the screams of her parents, and the mumbles of some other men and women. She grabbed her letters and walked into the living room. A group of people wearing long black robes were standing around the room trying to calm her parents down. Two more ladies had just popped our of green flames in her fireplace. What was going on?  
  
One man took out a long brown wand and summoned a chair to him. He sat down and the rest did so also. Ali's mother, Tracy, had fainted and was being held up by her father, Dominic. This was the proof that they all needed, magic was real.   
  
Ali let out a squeal of happiness that drew the attention of the Ministry Officials to her. The man who was first to summon a chair stood and shook her hand. "You must be little Alietto." he spoke in a strong British accent. "Yes! Please, call me Ali." He nodded and sat back down. Soon others were greeting her saying things such as "I knew your mother, she was such a sweet lady." or "My, my... how you've grown. I remember when you were just a baby."   
  
After they explained everything again to Ali and her family, and then apologized over a dozen times, the Ministry of Magic told Ali that they were bringing her to London viva something called Floo Powder, witch Ali guessed was through the fireplace.   
  
After packing a few things she would need, and checking her life's savings out of the bank, Ali kissed her now crying parents goodbye, and promised them she'd see them next summer. Then she turned to the officials and stepped into the fireplace with the smallest of the ladies. The lady held Ali's arm and said "The Leaky Cauldron." before dropping something that looked like gray ashes into the fireplace.   
  
Green flames warmed Ali's body and she was sent on her way through a spiraling vortex of passing fireplaces. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it. It took quiet some time, considering they were going over seas. Ali whispered goodbye to her farm, her school, and her small town life as she stepped out of the fireplace into some type of pub with more people dressed in robes.   
  
The lady escorted her over to the bar and said "Afternoon Tom, I need a room for this young lady." The man behind the counter grabbed his keys and walked with them up the stairs in the dining room. The lady and the man talked the whole way there. She told Tom who Ali was and how everything had happened. It felt a little uncomfortable for Ali being around these strangers and having them talk about her like she wasn't standing there, but she figured she'd have to get used to it.   
  
The room they went to was fairly small and kind of stingy for something run by magical folk, but nevertheless Ali felt it intriguing. "What school did you decide on?" the lady asked. "Hogwarts." Ali said nervously, hoping she'd made the right choice. "Very well, he's your list of school things you'll need to by. Ask Tom how to get into Diagon Ally when you're ready, and if you ever need help ask him to direct you to a man named Hagrid. He works for your school and he'll be more than willing to help. Good day." she said and walked out, closing the door behind her.   
  
Ali looked at her letter and saw that school would start on the first of September, and that it was still only the twentieth of August. She had a little over a week to explore this so called Diagon Ally and buy her things. So, there was no rush. She unpacked her things and looked out of the window. Everything out side looked normal. That couldn't possibly be Diagon Ally. "Maybe it's on the other side." Ally hoped.  
  
When she was done putting away her things, she read her whole list. There were a ton of books. Some of them, the letter said, were to catch her up, and that she would have the rest of the year to complete them. Luckily for her, she was an Honors student, a very fast reader, and she had a photographical memory.   
  
She walked down the stairs and saw two men that were at her house having a drink in by the bar. They were talking very lowly, but she was close enough to hear what they were saying:  
  
"So, did you hear the Potter boy had run away again?"  
  
"Yea, he's staying here you know."  
  
"Really? That poor boy, maybe if someone would get him out of that house with those crazy muggles, he'd behave for once!"  
  
A run away? Ali liked bad boys. She listened closer.  
  
"I'm surprised Hogwarts hasn't expelled him yet."  
  
"Dumbledore's had a soft spot for him ever since he was a baby."  
  
"Still, he shouldn't be treated any different from anyone else."  
  
"Even when he's saved all of our skins so many times?"  
  
Oh! He went to her school, AND he was brave. Wait, Potter boy? Could that mean Harry Potter, the one for defeated Voldemort? Who cares! There's someone in this place who was in her knew school and was bad and brave?! She had to meet him.   
  
It didn't take her very long, fore when she made to go back to her room she turned the corner to go back to the dining room, and slammed right into someone. They had both fallen to the floor, and the boy's glasses had fallen off of his face. He had messy black hair that was just oh too adorable.   
  
Ali picked up his glasses and they both stood. "S-sorry." she said handed them back to the boy. "It's okay, it happens more than you'd expect." the boy laughed in the cutest of British accents. He extended his hand to Ali and she shook it nervously.   
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and yourself."  
  
"Ali, Alietto MacVerrich."  
  
"Ah, I've heard of you. Your that girl who was lost by the Ministry. Those big gits."   
  
Ali blushed, she wasn't sure what a git was but she guessed Harry didn't like the Ministry too much. "I've heard of you too." she said.  
  
"Yea... who hasn't. At least your not staring at my scar." She could tell he regretted saying that, because he looked away from her immediately.   
  
"Sorry, but I haven't heard of your scar. Or any details about you really. I've only just heard of you this morning. I've only just heard of my self this morning!"  
  
"I know what that's like... hey want to join me for some ice cream?"   
  
Ali blushed, but accepted. They walked through the dining room and went through a door that led to a small room filled with a few boxes. Harry pulled out his long black wand and tapped some bricks on the back wall in a memorized pattern.   
  
The bricks started to move in different patterns and separate, revealing a street filled with all kinds of shops, decorations, and strangely dressed people. "This is more like it." Ali thought. She turned to Harry who said, "Welcome, to Diagon Ally!"  
  
She was absolutely fascinated by everything she saw. There were cauldrons, wands, brooms, books, and animals in the windows of all the different stores. She couldn't wait to go buy her things! Harry directed her to a table with an umbrella outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He went inside and ordered for them and came back out with two bowls of a green looking ice cream.   
  
"Sorry I ordered for you, but you just have to try this. It's called Cucumber Slime, and trust me... it's excellent." Harry said and started eating his. "This is delicious!" Ali nearly screamed. Harry smiled at her and then said, "I'm glad I've got someone to talk to. I was going mad sitting around by my self. So I expect you'll be going to Hogwarts?'  
  
"Yes." she responded.   
  
"It's the best place in the world! I assure you that! Just... stay away from Professor Snape as much as possible." He laughed and then explained to her what Snape was like. "What year will you be in?"  
  
"Sixth, at least that's what my letter said."   
  
"Me too!"   
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you run away... again?"  
  
Harry explained to her everything that had happened last time he ran away, and then he told her about this time. His cousin, Dudley, had been picking on him day in and day out about the death of his God father, and how they had gotten into a fist fight. Harry didn't want to use magic and risk going to court again, so he just left. He took the knight bus again and came back here.  
  
Harry and Ali had something greatly in common. They had both lost their parents and God parents before even really getting to know them. They both had to cope quickly with the fact that they were magical, and heck, they even liked the same bands! Harry told her to stay away form magical music, because bands such as the Weird Sisters were just creepy.  
  
They sat there talking for a great while longer after they were done eating. Harry told her everything that had ever happened between him and Voldemort. It was like he really could trust here, even though they had just met. Harry's personality made Andy Fisher seem like a total jerk. She felt her self falling for this boy already. 


	2. The Sorting

Ali had the most amazing day with Harry Potter. They had so much in common that it was scary. He was just so sweet, so cool, and so funny. She bought all of her books and even an extra one "Hogwarts, A history." Everyday Harry would try to tell her something interesting about their school, she would laugh at him and explain over and over that she already knew. "You'd fit in real well with my friend Hermione." he always told her.  
  
She now had an account at Gringotts, witch she didn't even known was already saving money for her that her parents had left. She bought all of her school supplies, a Nibus 2003 broom, and her own set of Wizard's Chess. The only thing left for her to get was something she had wanted her whole life.  
  
Ali was never allowed to have a pet. Her father was virtually allergic to everything. If she got an owl, she could let it out when ever she needed, and she didn't think her father could possibly be allergic to birds. Harry had shown her Hedwig already, and she instantly fell in love with her. She too wanted a snowy owl, and that's just what she got.  
  
Angel, her new owl, was completely pure white with the most beautiful navy blue eyes. They clicked right away, and Ali really felt like the bird understood her. Even Hedwig liked Angel, and as Harry had said, Hedwig didn't like many others.  
  
Life was going really great for Ali. She and Harry would stay up late at night looking at the stars on the illusional ceiling, telling each other their deepest secrets, or playing a classic game of billiards down in the pub. Harry had shown her Hagrid, who really did scare the living daylights our of her at first, but she learned he was a really sweet man.   
  
By the time the day before school came around, Ali only had two of the extra books to read, and she had finished all of her summer work. Harry was truly amazed by everything she had accomplished, while still having so much fun with him.   
  
Harry burst into her room early on the last day of August, and woke her. She smiled up at him, until she saw it was still seven in the morning, and she liked to sleep in until at least nine when she could. He shook her and then pulled her out of the bed. "Hurry, get dressed." he pleaded. "The Weasleys and Hermione are here!"   
  
When he left Ali dressed in her new dark green robes that matched her eyes perfectly. She ran downstairs with Angel on her shoulder. She saw Harry standing in a circle of red heads and one girl with bushy brown hair, who had to be Hermione. Harry called out to her when he saw her walking down, and everyone turned to her.   
  
She blushed, but that ended quickly, she was getting used to a lot of attention. Ron and Hermione ran forward and introduced themselves. "Harry's told us so much about you!" Hermione said, making Harry blush an extreme shade of red. She was introduced to Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also. They all seemed so nice. Ali wondered if all magical people were like this.  
  
She and Harry accompanied Ron and Hermione in buying their school things. They also went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes where Fred and George operated their joking company. Ali really enjoyed the twins presence. They had met earlier in the week. They had to be the funniest people she ever met, not to mention they were totally twin hotties!  
  
When they walked out Ali was struck by Harry's arm holding her back as they all stopped. A boy with platinum blonde hair walked by with a man who looked a lot like him but with longer hair. Everything from their silvery eyes to their evil expressions as they pasted made Ali's heart throb.   
  
"Who were they?" She asked as they started walking again.  
  
"That was Draco Malfoy and his father." Ron said pounding his fist into his other palm.  
  
"Malfoy, the one from school?"  
  
"Yes, I can't believe he didn't say anything cruel to us!" Hermione expressed.  
  
"Maybe because his father was there." Harry pondered.   
  
"He sure looked angry though, I don't see how anyone could be that mad when they have all the riches in the world, and they get out of everything all the time. Dad still doesn't see how he managed to get freed from Azkaban, but Mum thinks it's because of the dementors." Rom complained.   
  
Wow, Mr. Malfoy was in jail. Now that was the real bad boy she was looking for. Draco Malfoy seemed perfect for her... and yet... she still liked Harry. She knew him so well now and she wouldn't have been thinking those things if she would have known then what Harry told her later that night. Malfoy had been sent to prison for being a Death Eater, a murdering sidekick of Lord Voldemort, the man who killed her parents and God parents. The man who killed Harry's parents and had tried to kill him. It was a Death Eater that had killed Sirius Black, and it was Death Eaters that chased after Harry for his whole life. She felt horrible now, she liked Harry so much, and she hoped he liked her too. She knew she would just have to try and stay away from Draco Malfoy.  
  
The next morning it was off to Platform 9 and 3/4. Ali had been just as confused as Harry had been on his first trip to Hogwarts. He held her hand and helped her through the portal. The both came through the other end blushing. They loaded their things onto the train and then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.   
  
Ali stood off the side wishing her own parents could be there. She wished her own brother was there, he was away at college and didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her. She just up and left with out saying anything to her friends. She didn't know what to say to them. She couldn't tell them the truth. If the magical world was so hidden, she was sure there was a rule against it.  
  
Shannon was her best friend though. She could trust her with absolutely anything! She made up her mind as they boarded the train and sat in the last carriage. She was going to write to Shannon as soon as she was settled in at school. She had to, it was her duty as a best friend.   
  
Ali and Hermione both sat in the corner reading quietly while Ron and Harry played a game of exploding snap. It didn't seem like a very fun game to Ali. It looked awfully dangerous, and she really didn't see the point. She looked up from "Understanding The Art of Potions" just in time to see a spark fly up and catch fire on Ron's hair.   
  
Harry and Ali were both doubled up laughing while Hermione was frantically trying to put the fire out with her wand. Ron's hair was blackened, but Hermione worked miracles with her wand. Once his hair was back to normal; well as normal as possible, and a little shorter than before, Hermione stood and said "Ron we need to walk the train now." "Bloody prefect duties." Ron mumbled as he followed Hermione out of the compartment.   
  
Now Harry and Ali were alone, and even if Ali tried to hide behind her book, she could tell Harry was staring at her. She placed her book back inside of her bag and said "I can't wait to be sorted." Harry finally blinked and asked, "What if you don't get in Gryffindor? I won't get to see you as often."   
  
Ali didn't really worry about it much until now. What if she was stuck in like Hufflepuff or something?! How embarrassing! She laughed that thought away and said, "Look, no matter what, we'll still be friends. Right?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry smiled at her. They were now sitting extremely close, a position that could lead to more than talking, but the compartment door opened. They looked up at a girl with blonde hair dressed in a Ravenclaw uniform. "Sorry, but do you mind if I stay here? I really needed to get away from my jerk of a cousin."   
  
"Sure." Harry and Ali said together, backing away from each other.  
  
"I'm Lauren by the way." the blonde said. "You're Harry Potter of course, but sorry, I don't know your name." she said looking at Ali.  
  
"Alietto, but please, call me Ali."  
  
They talked to Lauren for quite some time. She was a year under them, and the highest in her class. She told them she was going to try out for her house Quidditch team that year. "Wicked, then I can beat you!" Harry exclaimed wearing a devilish look. "Not if your too distracted by Cho!" Lauren laughed.  
  
"Cho?" Ali questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Cho Chang. Harry's GIRLFRIEND from last year."  
  
"I don't know if you could consider her that." Harry blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it was never really official. Plus, then she dumped you for Mike."  
  
"She didn't dump me, because we were just friends."  
  
"Friends who kiss?"  
  
"That was once... and barely!"  
  
"It still counts."  
  
"Besides, she caught me by surprise!"  
  
The whole time Ali was laughing uncontrollably that the squabbling. Harry's face was beet red, from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. When they were finally done, Ali made them shake hands as a sign of friendship. She liked Lauren, and wanted them all to be friends. Little things like that shouldn't get in the way. She could definitely tell that the only reason he was being so defensive was because he liked her, and she definitely liked that!  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione came back, the train was pulling into Hogsmead. They collected their things and stood around outside. Hagrid walked up to Ali and told her that she'd be riding on the boats with the first years. She said goodbye to her new friends and boarded one of the magical boats.  
  
The view of the castle was breathtaking. All that could really be seen at first was the lights dancing far away, but as they grew closer, the stone frame of the huge school became clear. Ali nearly fell out of the boat as she saw how beautiful it was.   
  
She felt so old around all of the first years. They were so tiny, so scared, so...did I mention tiny?! As they all walked inside they were greeted by the Deputy Headmistress and soon all of the first years walked into the Great Hall. Ali was asked to wait there.  
  
She heard everyone get sorted, there was plenty of applause, and then the announcement came. An old, gentle voice, came "Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a very special announcement to make. I'm sure most of you have heard or read about a very horrible mistake the Ministry of Magic has made.   
  
"A young lady has been striped of her right to know that she is in fact a witch for her whole life. She was adopted as a young baby, and grew up in the United States of America in a small town called Piney Hollow for her childhood years.   
  
"Now that she has found out who she really is, she has been accepted to our wonderful school, and has come. Her name is Alietto Lynn MacVerrich and she had studied very hard this summer to be caught up with her fellow sixth years. She must now be sorted into the house which suits her best. Ali, dear, please come forward."  
  
Ali took a deep breath and pushed open the oak doors. Instantly thousands of heads turned to her. She forced herself not to turn pink. She walked through the great hall and greeted Professor McGonagall. She sat upon the stool, and felt the sorting hat on her head.   
  
"Ah, a MacVerrich. I remember your parents well. They both were very difficult to sort." it spoke inside her head. "They both were so brave, so smart, and nice, and so powerful. They had the traits of every house. They were very well rounded."  
  
"M-my parents went to Hogwarts?" she hadn't even wondered about it before.  
  
"Yes, they were very good student. I can see that you are very much like them. Photographic memory. You'd do well in Ravenclaw."  
  
"And spend all my time studying? No thanks."  
  
"Quite right, all work and no play isn't fun. Then, how about Hufflepuff?"   
  
"Er, well no offense but I had something a little more exciting in mind."  
  
"Your father said that same thing. I put him in Gryffindor. He was very brave. I can tell you are also, but... there's something else."  
  
"You're thinking about Slytherin then?"  
  
"Well... your mother was in Slytherin. I gave her a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin and she chose Slytherin. She wanted to prove that not all of them would turn out bad."  
  
"It doesn't seem that she proved it."  
  
"Oh but she did. She didn't join the death eaters. She didn't engage in any of their evil activities. She even fell in love with your father, a Gryffindor. Gryffindors and Slytherins have been rivals for many, many years."  
  
"So, she made a difference?"  
  
"A small one, but yes. I think you could do the same."  
  
"No, no I couldn't. I don't want to be in Slytherin."  
  
"It'll do you good. I've made up my mind."  
  
Ali couldn't believe it. The hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" and her jaw dropped. She looked out over the impatient crowd as they finally began to clap. She stood and scanned the room. Harry was staring at her with shock written all over his face. He looked oddly pale and almost heart broken. Ron and Hermione were exchanging worried looks.  
  
Could Slytherin really be that bad? As she crossed the room she looked over her shoulder at Lauren how smiled and waved at her. Lauren didn't seem to have a problem with it. Her mother had been in Slytherin. She turned out fine. It wouldn't be that bad, she reassured herself.   
  
She sat at the Slytherin table on the very end. She looked down the long table at the evil and angry faces of her fellow house members. As she looked at them a great feast appeared before her eyes. "mmmMmmm" she thought and dug in.   
  
"Move!" she heard someone say. She looked next to her and saw the girl to her right getting up. Someone else was taking her place. It was... DRACO MALFOY. Ali's heart raced. He looked even better close up! "Draco Malfoy." he said reaching out to shake her hand. "Ali... well you already know my name, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So, welcome to Slytherin. If you need help, I'm your man. I know everything there is to know about this school, and if not... well I have my ways of finding out. I suggest you find your place here and stop associating with...people... like that Harry Potter I saw you with in Diagon Alley. That won't make you fit in well here at Slytherin, and it could really...hurt...you later in life."  
  
"Thanks, Draco, but I'm already friends with Harry and there's no changing that now. If I need help, I think I can figure it out on my own, but just in case... I do hope you'll still be there."  
  
"Well, I here you're a pure blood. That better at least be true."  
  
"Well, that's what I've been told at least. I guess I wouldn't know, growing up with Muggles and all. However, I wouldn't mind not being. Hermione Granger isn't a pure blood and she's a very intelligent witch, whom I look up to already."  
  
"Looking up to a mud blood!? No decent Slytherin would ever do that! No decent pure blood would ever do that! Perhaps all of those years with those dirty Muggles has disrupted you!"  
  
Ali slapped Draco in the face. How dare he say all of those things about her, her friends, and her family. He didn't even know her. They just met! How could she have ever thought he was hot? It was lucky for them both that just than everyone started getting up and heading to the dormitories.   
  
She managed to slip off for a minute to see Harry. She told him what the hat said to her and what Draco had said. "He's such a git, Ali don't worry about him. I'm glad your not evil though! You had be a bit scared for a while. Well, you better get in with the rest of the Slytherins before you get lost. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Harry hugged her, blushed, and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
She blended in with the Slytherins and followed them through the castle, down a few flights of stairs, through dark corridors, and into their dungeon common room. She went right to a desk and started writing to Shannon.  
  
Dearest Shannon,  
  
First you must know, that you are now, and always have been my best friend. I have always been able to count on you for anything and everything. Now is one of those times. I'm not sure if you have tried to contact me within the past week. I do not know what my parents would have told you if you did.   
  
There is something I need to tell you. Something I could only trust a best friend with. You can not tell a soul. If you do your memory will be swiped of it, and I will be in huge trouble. I won't be in school anymore, I won't be back in town until Christmas, or maybe not even until the summer.   
  
I am going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss band, choir, the play, and all of my friends! However, I am happy to be here. I am in England, in a place called Hogsmead. I am now going to a school called Hogwarts. It's a hidden castle that most people don't know about.  
  
Let me retrace my steps. It all started when I received two letters. Both from schools. Both telling me the secret. I am a witch. I am of magical powers. My parents and God parents were murdered by a powerful wizard. That is why I was adopted.   
  
You are a Muggle. Muggles are non-magical people. It seems so odd, thinking of you as anything but Shannon McGregor. This must be hard for you to understand. You probably don't believe it. I will try my hardest to show you later.   
  
I have a wand now, magic books, robe school uniforms, and a pet owl; who will deliver this letter. I have some new friends now. There is Harry potter. He's so very cute. He's so sweet, I hope you can meet him someday. He's so much better than Andy will ever be! I've been becoming really close to him, and I have the HUGEST crush on him. sigh I hope he likes me too.  
  
Then there's Hermione Granger. She's a Muggle born with no magical background. It's real easy to get along with her. She's super smart and funny. And Ron Weasley. He's pretty cute too. You'd like him. He has five older brothers and a younger sister. Wow, I wish I had that many.   
  
I also met another girl just today. Her name is Lauren Felton. She's really understanding, I know I'll be able to count on her when I can't talk to you. You will always be first and foremost though! Anyway, today I've come to the school by train and I've been sorted into my house.  
  
They put a really old hat on your head (and I mean really old!) and it talks to you, inside your head! It put me into Slytherin. Let me explain the houses. Ravenclaw; for the smart, Gryffindor; for the brave, Hufflepuff; for the loyal, and Slytherin; for those who want power...and usually the evil!   
  
I know what you're probably thinking. I should have been in Ravenclaw, but I asked the hat not to place me there. I didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, because they have a pretty low reputation. I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all in it. My dad was in it, the hat told me so. However, my mother was in Slytherin. She wanted to prove that not everyone from there would turn bad.   
  
The hat seems to think that I can do the same thing. Now I really want to. It'll mean less time with my friends than if I was in their house, but I might be able to change something around here over the next two years. I met this boy named Draco Malfoy. His looks make Andy look like a dog! Oh gosh is he hot, but what a jerk! I'm determined now to try and change him.  
  
I start classes tomorrow, and it's getting late. I'm going to go unpack my things and turn in for the night. Remember I love you and you are my best friend! If you have any trouble understanding this, please go to my house and talk to my parents. Best of luck with school and marching band this year. Write back as soon as you can. Oh and, if my owl Angel needs to, can you let her stay there over night? It'll be a long flight!  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Ali 


	3. The First Day

The next morning in the Great Hall Ali spotted Harry and walked over to him. It was pretty earlier and not many people had showed up yet, so she sat down next to him. He swallowed his toast and smiled "Good morning!" He looked her over. She was dressed in her school robes with the Slytherin crest and a green striped tie. "Well, at least the colors work for you." he said staring into her dark green eyes.  
  
"Morning Guy!" Ron said as he sat down and started stuffing his face with food. "That's disgusting Ron!" Hermione scowled and took a seat also. "How was your night in the dungeon?" she asked Ali. "I hear Malfoy's being a git already?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be fine. It's not that bad. I kind of like dark places. It's really cold down there, and that's awesome! It's like... winter all the time! My room mates aren't too bad, ugly as all, but not too bad." They all laughed and then Ali felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
She turned around and saw Lauren smiling at her. "Hey Lauren!"   
  
"Hey! I remembered you saying something about playing an instrument, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Clarinet and Piano. Why?"  
  
"Well, back home I play bass clarinet, but here there's a band filled with all sorts of strange instruments. I started playing a different one here in first year. However, we could use someone to play Piano. Don't worry, it's normal. If you want to come then there will be a meeting in here next Monday. Please join! I've got to go, see you all later!" she said and ran off to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I guess I better get going too." Ali sighed and looked at the Slytherin table.   
  
"Hey, Ali," Harry grabbed her arm before she could leave. "How about we hang out after classes today? Meet me by the lake?"  
  
"Sure!" Ali grinned widely. "See you there!"  
  
With her sprits lifted a lot higher she made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat with Pansy and Millicent. They seemed to actually be nice to her; after all she was a Slytherin and a pureblood. She ate some toast but passed on the pumpkin juice. What were these British people thinking drinking that crap?   
  
A swooping sound came from overhead. Ali looked up and saw hundreds of owls flying around and dropping packages. It was a very beautiful sight; until she noticed Angel wasn't back yet. "It'll take awhile." she reassured herself. An owl dropped her class schedule in front of her and she was happy to see that she had Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor first thing.   
  
When she was done eating she ran over to Harry and they walked to class together. Unfortunately, their nice time together was ruined by Draco Malfoy. "Hey Scar Head, I need a minute with your girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Harry blushed.   
  
"Of course not, no one would want to be with The Boy Who Cried Voldemort. Anyway, MacVerrich I need a word."  
  
He pulled Ali down the hall way before she or Harry could say anything. When he finally stopped around the corner he let go of her. "Please, call me Ali, and what do you want?" Draco looked at her with a pretty evil glare.   
  
"What did I tell you about hanging out with people like Potter?"  
  
"What did I tell you about me not caring."  
  
"Ugh, that's besides the point. What I really wanted to say is that Professor Snape says that I have to be kind to you. He said that you're probably going to need some help around school and since I'm a prefect and head of Slytherin I need to help you if you need it."  
  
"Well, you've already said you would. Is that all? I'm going to be late to class."  
  
"Oh stop worrying, Slytherins never get in trouble."  
  
"Doubt that."  
  
"Anyway, he and I had a conversation about your classes."  
  
"And I wasn't invited? I think I should have a say in my own schedule."  
  
"He was going to call you down, but I told him you looked busy writing something."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"As I was saying, he says your record is very extraordinary. He wants you to be in N.E.W.T classes, if you can handle them. You've never taken our tests, and so you won't know what to expect. However, I've told him that I'll be willing to help any time you need it. So, with that said, do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"I can handle anything that's thrown my way."  
  
"Good, then look at your classes again. Good day."  
  
Ali pulled out the parchment with her schedule on it. Almost everything had been changed. She was placed in N.E.W.T potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology, ancient runes, history of magic, charms, arithmancy, and astronomy. That was a lot to handle, but she could do it. She turned and saw Draco making his way back to Transfigurations.   
  
"Draco, wait up!" she said as she ran after him. He kept walking. When she caught up to him she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Why are you being nice all of a sudden, after last night?"  
  
"Look, you're a Slytherin. You're a pureblood. It's not your fault you grew up with Muggles."  
  
"Well it's not Muggle born students faults they were born with Muggle parents."  
  
"In your opinion. Now will you please let go, I've got to get to class. Not all of us have a photographical memory after all."  
  
"How'd you know I have one?" she asked as they continued down the hall.  
  
"I told you. I was talking to Snape. Would you leave me alone. Don't think we're going to be all buddy, buddy now just because I've said I'll help you out. You're still friends with Potty, the Weasel, and that mud blood."  
  
Draco hurried ahead of her before she could slap him again. Ali shook her head and walked into the classroom. She found a seat up front between Harry and Hermione. She took some notes and then McGonagall assigned them a spell to practice.   
  
"I don't want to do it!" Ali complained to Harry. She looked down at the white mouse in front of her. It was just too cute to turn into a lantern.   
  
"Come on, Ali! You're going to fail doing nothing like that." Harry told her. She finally started practicing the spell when Harry asked, "So, what did Malfoy want?" she explained to him and then he said, "Ali, it doesn't seem like a good idea. You shouldn't get rapped up with Malfoy. Even Snap can't be trusted."   
  
"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?" Hermione broke in. "If Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape-"  
  
"Yea, yea. I get it Hermione, doesn't mean I believe it though!"   
  
When class was over Ali and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron. They made their way to N.E.W.T potions. Draco walked past them with Blaise Zambini very angrily and nearly knocked Hermione over. He yelled over his shoulder "Watch it MudBlood!"  
  
"Oh, one of these days!" Hermione mumbled.  
  
Ali couldn't help but just think how cute Draco looked when he ran; even if he was the biggest jerk ever! He really did think he owned the whole school. Okay, so he was probably rich enough to, but it didn't mean he did!   
  
Class started and Ali began brewing her Invisibility potion. Professor Snape walked up to her and summoned a stool. He sat down and watched her add her ingredients. "Very good Ms. MacVerrich. Very good indeed. Tell me, how is it that you are already doing this more perfectly than most of the students I've had in my teaching career and this is your first ever potion?"  
  
Ali blushed. It was her first potion, but she didn't see what was so hard about it. Chop up a few roots, let it brew, make sure it's the right color. "I don't know, sir." Snape stood up and walked around the class. Ali watched as Snape went over to Draco. He bent over and sniffed Draco's potion. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. It's very strong. I see you've practiced over the summer."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Draco sad with a big grin. Hermione started cursing under her breathe at the disgusting show. Ali could tell Draco liked to show off. Hermione's potion looked perfect. "Guess Snape plays favorites." Ali thought. She'd just have to try harder than Draco Malfoy.  
  
That day at lunch Ali sat with Pansy and Millicent again. She ate silently as the two talked.  
  
"Did you hear Potter and Weasley last class?"  
  
"Yeah, how pathetic?!"  
  
"They actually think they're clever or something."  
  
"And did you hear Ron going on and on about Hermione like Potter actually cared?"  
  
"It's obvious his mind was somewhere else."  
  
"Hum... I wonder where."   
  
The girls started giggling and looked at Ali. "What?" she said. "You know, gossip isn't good for you. I'm out of here." she got up and started towards the Gryffindor table. Someone caught her arm and spun her around.   
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Malfoy is it now?"  
  
"Fine, Draco, let me go."  
  
"Oh, but I thought we were friends." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled behind him.  
  
"Friends? Friends! Friends don't tell you what to do and who to see."  
  
"They do in the real world. Look, you're a witch. Get over your silly Muggle fantasy world and realize who you are. You are going to ruin the Slytherin reputation!"  
  
"Didn't you ever stop to think that maybe that's just what I wanted?" she pulled her self free from Draco and proceeded to visit Harry.   
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw the Golden Trio. "Ali!" Harry chocked on his food and blushed. It was obvious he had been talking about her. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"Harry, I saw you this morning."  
  
"But still! Sit down, please!"  
  
-Oh, how cute he is when he's nervous.- she found herself thinking.   
  
"So, Hermione you said these two are in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class too, right?"  
  
"Yes, who knows how in the world Ron managed it, probably only because Remus is so found of us, but Harry's excelent in that class." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you'd have to be to save the world a million times."  
  
Harry turned an even more brilliant shade of red. Ron stifled a laugh. They friends left lunch together for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They settled in at the front of the classroom and waited for Professor Lupin to show up.   
  
"Good afternoon class!" Lupin said cheerfully as he made his way to his desk. He stopped short and turned towards Ali. "Ah, I heard you were a bright one. And you look just like your mother." Ali gasped.   
  
"Y-you k-knew my mother?"  
  
"We were in the same year here at Hogwarts. She and Sirius became pretty close. They were second cousins after all. I was at your parents wedding, we and the rest of my friends. Your father included, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at him confused, "You've never mentioned this before Remus... I mean Professor."  
  
"Well, I wasn't that close to them. Anyway, today we'll be studying French Fairies. If you'll all gather around..."  
  
The class was extremely fun and everyone groaned when the bell rang. "You lot, can I speak to you." Lupin called out to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ali. "I couldn't say it in front of the class, but look here." he pulled out a photograph. "Harry, I believe Moody has showed this to you before?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, confused again.  
  
"Well," Lupin tapped the picture with his wand and it moved along showing members of the Order. "These, are Ali's parents."  
  
Ali's jaw dropped. She'd never seen her parents, at least not since she was a baby, and she couldn't remember that. Lupin was right, she looked just like her mother. They both had black hair and dark green eyes. Her father also had black hair, but his face looked nothing like hers. He had blue eyes that were hidden behind black glasses not unlike Harry's.  
  
"I didn't know they were in the Order." Hermione said. "I've heard many stories, none about them."  
  
"They only joined about a week before this picture was taken. They both died the same day, both by Voldemort himself, two days later."  
  
"But why?!" Ali sobbed.  
  
"Ali, dear, I'm sorry to say this, but your mother was targeted. Voldemort didn't usually do killings himself unless it was important. Your mother refused to join the Death Eaters when she became of age, and as a Slytherin it was her duty. Of course, things have changed now. You won't be asked to be one, as long as you stay away from that crowd." he finished firmly.   
  
Ali held back tears. Her mother was killed for trying to change the way Slytherins were seen. She reassured herself that this wouldn't happen to her, but she knew what the Order of the Phoenix was, and she knew how Harry's parents died. She knew about the dark mark. She knew of Voldemort's powers. Ali knew she was scared.   
  
"Scared..." she thought. That's why she wasn't placed in Gryffindor. She mentally slapped herself and then turned to Harry. "Are we still going to go to the lake?" he smiled suddenly and grabbed her hand. They waved goodbye to the others and made their way through the school.   
  
They crossed the rolling hills of green grass on the school grounds and found their way to the lake. Harry sat under a large maple tree and patted the ground for Ali to sit next to him. "This is my favorite spot. My father used to hang out here. I guess it makes me feel close to him." Ali made her way towards him and leaned against the tree.   
  
She slid down the trunk and came to a stop next to Harry. "When will it stop Harry?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Voldemort..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know I don't know a whole lot about the Wizarding world yet, and I don't know the terror that people have had to suffer, but I've still lost a lot. I've lost my parents, my God parents, my identity..."  
  
"I promise you, Ali, I'm trying my hardest."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To stop him."  
  
"Well surly it's not your fault Harry. I don't expect you to feel like you need to finish him off."  
  
"But I do... I'm the only one who can kill him. Other wise, he'll kill me. It's a long story..."  
  
"I have all the time in the world."  
  
Harry told her about the prophecy, and she listened in horror. How could anyone expect him to do this? He was still practically a boy. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him for a few moments of silence. She looked up at his tear glossed green eyes and hugged him tighter. "Be strong Harry." she whispered too low for him to hear. It was more like a prayer than anything.  
  
"Oh what a wonderful sight." Draco said sarcastically. "Pothead and the new girl all snuggly tight."   
  
Harry stood up and forced his tears inward. "What are you doing here Malfoy."   
  
"Last time I checked, students were free to walk around the grounds this time of day." Draco smirked. Harry grabbed Ali's hand and led her away from the Slytherin. They walked to the other side of the Lake where they sat talking about happier things until it was time for dinner.   
  
They walked together to the Gryffindor table and Ali sat down. Ron looked at her strangely and said "Are you staying?" Ali sighed and looked at the Slytherin table. "Screw them. I need a break." Harry laughed and threw an arm around her.   
  
Later that night Ali sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, reading. Someone sat down beside her, but she didn't bother to see who it was. Soon they spoke to her. "So, are you and Potter dating now?"  
  
She lowered her book and turned to her left. Draco was sitting in a chair near her looking at her apologetically. "What do you want, I'm kind of busy here."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"No, not officially."  
  
"Good, then there's time to save you."  
  
"Save me? You want to save me from the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh you are so repulsive. Please leave me alone."  
  
Pansy walked in just then with Angel on her shoulder. "I found her trying to get into the dungeons. Feisty little bugger she is." Angel flew over to Ali and peaked her compassionately, then rested on the arm of the couch. Ali opened the letter for Shannon.  
  
Dear Ali,  
  
THIS IS SO AMAZING! I totally believe you! This is SO cool! I can't wait to see all the cool new stuff you're going to learn. Oh my gosh! And this Harry guy better be good to you! Or I'm going to take a plane over there and pull his heart out! Hehe! Just looking out for you.   
  
Lauren sounds cool too! Don't worry, I know that no one could replace me, because I'm the only one who can do the Mr. Egg Man face! Don't worry about everyone here, I'm just going to tell them that you've gone off to some fancy private school overseas. Just make sure you write to them so they don't feel abandoned!  
  
I'm not sure how things work where you are, but if possible call me sometime! I've got to hear details about everything! Tell me if that Draco continues to bother you, and tell me how things go with Harry! I'm going to miss you so much! I hope to see you this winter break! You can show me your wand and all of that cool stuff!   
  
Lylas,  
  
Shannon - 


	4. The Invite

A few days later, that Saturday, Ali sat in front of the fire once again. She had written back to Shannon telling her that the privet school thing was an excellent idea, and filled her in on everything else. She had also written to a few other friends, her parents, and her brother.   
  
She was working on her potions essay when Draco came and sat next to her again. She opened her mouth to speak and he waved her silent. "I don't want to argue with you." he stood up and kneeled in front of her on the floor. "I only wanted to tell you that I was looking over your shoulder, and found that your sentence about the willow root is completely backwards." he said in a whisper.   
  
She looked down and her parchment and found that she had indeed said that the root of the willow healed confusion, instead of saying it worsened it. She used a blank out charm on it and rewrote the sentence. She was about to tell Draco off, but realized that he was only trying to help. "Thanks." she said with a slight smile before going back to her work.  
  
When she was done she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She hesitated before going to the Slytherin table. She really wanted to sit with Harry, but didn't want to get in trouble, she was already pushing her luck. (She had spent a total of four meals at the Gryffindor table already.)   
  
Ali sat at end unoccupied area of the table and started eating some pasta. She glanced over at Harry and caught his eye. She smiled and returned to her meal. She regretted not sitting with him once Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise came and sat around her. Draco sat across from her, blocking her view of Harry, and he was staring at her.   
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked in a mocking McGonagall voice.  
  
"No. I'm just eating my lunch, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No. I do, however, have a problem with you staring at me."  
  
"Sorry, I'll control my eyes, I don't want big bad Potter on my case."  
  
Ali rolled her eyes and continued to eat, silently. "So, Draco, ready for the big party?" Blaise said, is if on cue to Ali's constant silence.   
  
"Well actually, Blaise, my dear friend... I still don't have a date." Draco said in a very rehearsed sarcastic voice.   
  
"Oh, what a shame, Draco. I, too, have been unlucky with the ladies. Crabbe, Goyle, dear friends, do you two charming Blokes happen to know of any free ladies?" Blaise continued the charade.   
  
Crabbe cleared his throat and said, dumbly, "I think there happens to be a very available lass sitting in the mist of us." They had obviously told him what to say.   
  
Ali chuckled lightly, shook her head, and walked away. However stupid it was, it did amuse her. "Those crazy boys..." she laughed on her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Harry and smiled at him. She really liked him, but he still hadn't tried to ask her out or kiss her.   
  
She tired to tell her self that it had only been two weeks since they first met. Every time she told herself that it just reminded her of all the time they shared and all of the heart felt moments they had. If he really liked her he would have tired something by now. "Maybe I should just go for it, and kiss him." she thought over and over, but she was way too worried to go through with it.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" she asked her friends.   
  
"I'm studying, so many tests next week!" Hermione ran off to the library.   
  
"Looks like it's just us three then!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
That's what Ali was afraid of. At least when Hermione was there, it wasn't a crowd. With her gone, Ron would be a third wheel, and her and Harry would never make it anywhere. She sighed to herself and the three friends went to visit Hagrid.  
  
"I'm getting tired." Ali said later that night. They had spent the whole day helping Hagrid in his garden and enjoying some tea in his hut. Ron and Harry jumped out of their seats. "We'll escort you, then come back out." Ron said. Ali sighed. If Harry had been the only one to offer the escort, she would have happily accepted, but it was pointless if she wasn't going to be alone with him.  
  
"Thanks anyway guys, but I'll be okay. Stay and do what ever you guys do when no girls are around... okay I don't want to think about that!" they all laughed and she bid them farewell.  
  
After a few minutes of walking in the sun setting darkness, Ali felt someone tug her arm and pull her aside. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy slam her against a tree. "What is it now?" she huffed.   
  
"Look, I'm going just going to say it. That little plan of Blaise's obviously didn't work. My parents are throwing me a huge turning of age party, and I need to bring a date. When Pansy and I broke up last year, we vowed to never escort each other. Millicent's my first cousin, so that wouldn't work. They're going with Crabbe and Goyle, because Pansy is Blaise's cousin, and he and Millicent don't get along to well. That doesn't leave us with many other choices. I know I have wonderful good looks, perfect hair, a beautiful body, and all the charms a guy could ever need... but I don't have the trust of two many girls around my age."  
  
"Maybe because your ego blows them all away." Ali laughed. Draco frowned at her, but continued.  
  
"So will you go with me or not?" Draco nearly begged. Ali was too tired to think right, and just wanted to go back to her dormitory and sleep forever. "I guess." she said and walked off.  
  
Draco jogged up next to her and walked along with her back to the common room. Once there, he said "Look, Blaise kind of needs a date too still, so do you think you could find him someone? Someone pureblooded that is." he finished with an emphasis on pureblooded.   
  
The next morning she felt like she had betrayed Harry, but then again, she thought he deserved it. She stayed locked up in her dormitory all of Sunday finishing that weeks homework. She avoided going to eat, because she didn't want to see Draco nor Harry.   
  
When Monday came, she ate like a pig at breakfast. She had a whole day of eating to make up for. She was thankful that in Transfiguration they had to read from the book and write an essay, fore she didn't have to talk to Harry. In potions Hermione tried to ask her if something was wrong, but Snape yelled at her and took ten points from Gryffindor.   
  
After lunch there was no avoiding Harry anymore. It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She talked to him casually, hinting to him that she was upset about something, but not enough to make him worry. She, of course, didn't mention anything about Draco.  
  
That night she stayed behind in the Great Hall after dinner for the band meeting. She saw Lauren running at her excitedly. "Hey Ali! I'm so glad you showed up!"  
  
"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Band is so my life."  
  
"I'm going to tell Professor Apollo that you're here." she said and ran off to a tall, good looking man. Soon she came back with him and he shook Ali's hand vigorously. "It's about time we had someone to play the piano! I've been stuck doing it in the two years I've been teaching here. It's a little hard to conduct while doing so..." he trailed off.   
  
He left the two girls alone for some time while he organized other students. Suddenly something hit Ali. "Hey, Lauren. Can I ask you something that might offend you, and I'm sorry if it does."  
  
"Nothing can offend me! Go ahead!"  
  
"Are you... well... pureblooded."  
  
"One hundred percent!" Lauren beamed.   
  
"Excellent." Ali said, rubbing her hands together in an evil genius way, "How would you like to go to Draco Malfoy's birthday bash with Blaise Zambini?" Ali said really fast, hopping Lauren would agree to it, so she wouldn't have to look around and ask others.  
  
Lauren's eyes grew wide with a smile to match. "Are you serious!?" she all but screamed.   
  
"Well, he needs a date. I'm going with Draco, and he's asked me to find one for Blaise."  
  
"You are the GREATEST!" she hugged her friend and danced around hyperactively.   
  
"I guess you like him?" Ali wondered.   
  
"Well, I don't know him all that much, but he is so HOT!"   
  
The girls giggled together for a few minutes until Ali noticed the door open. Harry walked in, smiled at her, and took a seat on the far side of the room. A minute later, Draco did the same exact thing. She mentally beat her self up over her situation.   
  
Soon it was time to sight read the music for their upcoming winter concert. Ali sat at the piano and fiddled around with the keys, seeing if it was in tune. When she was satisfied she looked up at the handsome conductor and waited for him to start.  
  
After the session was over, Ali stayed at the Piano while the others packed away their strange instruments. She started playing Back Street Boys "I Need You Tonight" by heart, and singing along with her music. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.  
  
She stopped and blushed. "No! Please don't stop!" Professor Apollo pleaded. "I can't believe you can sing too! Oh this is great! I can't wait to tell Professor Earnheart! She's been looking for some one to do a great solo act." Ali blushed even deeper and ran off before he could talk her into singing and playing by her self in front of a big audience.   
  
Harry ran out behind her. "That was... amazing! Are you okay though?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, walk me back to my dorm?" she was finally alone with him, she had to take advantage of that. He walked with her to the entrance of the dungeon. They talked about many things, but she tried to avoid it being too much about her and the "solo act" she'd just preformed. She was really modest. He hugged her goodnight before he left.  
  
"That's all?!" she wanted to scream, but Draco slowly made his way to her. "Have a nice walk with Potter?" She glared the most horrible glare she could manage and gave the password to walk into the common room.   
  
"I've found Blaise someone." she spoke when she was comfortably seated.  
  
"Is she pure-"  
  
"Yes, yes." she cut him off.   
  
"Who, then?"  
  
"A fifth year Ravenclaw, Lauren Felton. A good, pureblooded, friend of my mine."  
  
Draco nodded in approval and went off to tell Blaise. If Ali was going to have to deal with this fancy Malfoy party, at least she'd have one of her friends there. Who knew, it might actually be fun. She'd never actually had to had a date to a party before, so she was sure it'd be like a ball. She sighed happily at the thought of her wrapped in Draco's arms, dancing, dressed in something fit for a princess. "Oh, please!" she scolded herself.  
  
That night she had a dream...  
  
-She was dressed in a light pink gown and dancing with Draco on a candle lit balcony. Below she saw Lauren wrapped in Blaise's arms, looking happier than ever. Those two kissed and when Draco saw them, he leaned into Ali too.   
  
When their lips met, she felt in heaven, but when she pulled away, it was Harry that she saw. She looked down, and Lauren stood alone. Harry smiled at her, and gave a thumbs up to Ron and Hermione, who were seated inside. Ali looked around for Draco, but he and Blaise had both disappeared.-  
  
!$!$! Well, I hope you guys like it! I wanted to make this a little longer, but I'm getting sleepy. I'll post it in the morning... Lauren, I hope you're pleased! lol Review, Review, Review! Thanx! 


	5. The Party

-A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was having some writers block but thanks to Lauren I think I know what to do now...also thanks to Lauren for helping me with their outfits! Then I was at my friends for two days...but now I'm back and into action! ENJOY!-  
  
Ali was worried a lot for the rest of the school week. What exactly did her dream mean? Were she and Draco really going to kiss? Would Harry catch them? Are Ron and Hermione telling Harry to ask her out? Was Blaise going to like Lauren? Would they kiss too? Why did Blaise leave at the end of her dream? Was she falling for Draco? Was she going to hurt Harry?  
  
These questions raced through her mind continually until Friday. Then something more important popped into her head. "I have a problem!" Ali screamed to Lauren that night on the way to band practice. "So do I! My cat chewed up my matching shoes for my dress tomorrow night!!" Lauren whined. Ali stopped and waited for Lauren to catch on, stop, and go back to her. "I think my problem is a little worse," she said when Lauren walked back to her. "I don't even have a dress!"  
  
Lauren's jaw dropped. "The part is TOMORROW NIGHT!" She started walking back and forth in a worried pace. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"   
  
"I had other things on my mind... and I don't even know what I'm expected to wear! I've never been to a fancy party, let alone a wizard party!"  
  
Suddenly Draco appeared from another hallway. "Ah, Ali, just who I needed to see."  
  
"Draco, what ever it is, can't it wait? I have to be to practice."  
  
"This will only take a minute." He snapped his fingers and Goyle came out holding a long, black, silk bag. He walked up to Ali, handed her the bag, and said "For the Lady." before bowing and walking away.   
  
Lauren was giggling while Ali stifled her laughs about the big oaf. "What's this?" She questioned Draco. "Open it and find out..." he smirked. Ali hesitated but unzipped the bag.  
  
"A dress?" Ali blushed  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you!" She said, embracing him around the neck quickly.   
  
"Well, you'd better be going. Besides, I saw Potter and his goons walking into the Great Hall. I suppose he'll be there to see you, you wouldn't want to be late." Draco said mockingly before leaving.  
  
"Looks like all of your problems are solved," Lauren said as they started again to band, "But what am I going to do about my shoes!?" Ali merely rolled her eyes and laughed.   
  
Draco was right, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the great hall for her. They, of course, asked her questions about the black bag. She lied and said it was for a project, but Hermione (being in all of her classes, and actually wearing a dress once or twice in her life) knew the truth, however didn't speak of it.   
  
Practice went well again, but Lauren complained about her shoes the whole time. Once she described her dress to Ali she exclaimed "I have a pair that will work just fine with that, you can borrow them, if you please just shut up!" in a sweet but aggravated voice.   
  
And so, the next afternoon Ali snuck out of the Gryffindor tower, trying not to be caught by Harry. She then met up with Lauren and they disappeared to a girls bath room to change. They came out some forty minutes later all dazzled up.   
  
Lauren wore a baby blue, long silk dress. It had some flat layers at the bottom that gave it a beautiful accent. The back was crisscrossed to add some style perfectly. Her blonde hair and tied into fancy loop, and she wore a silver and baby blue necklace on her chest. For a final touch she wore elbow length white gloves.   
  
Ali's gift from Draco was also silk and blue, but a more common bright blue. It matched wonderfully with her black hair, witch was tied into a bun and accented with two blue roses coming slightly out of the side of the knot. She wore a matching scarf that hung backwards. From the front it merely looked like a wide necklace, but it worked perfectly with the outfit. Instead of gloves she jazzed up her hands by wearing a few elegant rings.  
  
They girls checked over their light makeup and when they were satisfied with the way they looked, they walked to the entrance hall. Draco and Blaise were chatting and waiting for the girls. Once they heard footsteps on the grand staircase they turned, smiled, and walked up to their dates.  
  
Blaise was dressed like a prince. His tall black boots, white pants, and silver-buttoned up black cover coat, looked like that from a fairytale. Draco was dressed almost identical, besides a few minor things. He wore silver colored covers and fringe on his shoulders, and also wore a silver sash across his chest. It expressed his importance at the party.  
  
Blaise stepped forward and kissed Lauren's hand. She giggled slightly and took his awaiting arm. Draco stood looking at Ali. She broke the silent stares by saying, "How exactly are we getting there?"   
  
"Well, my father has informed the old goof Dumbledore that some of his students will be leaving today. He then arranged for flying carriages." Draco said simply and then held his arm out for Ali. She walked with him outside, and stepped into the horse drawn carriages waiting for them and his others friends. She let go as they sat down in theirs, shared by Blaise and Lauren, but quickly held back onto it as they began to rise into the air.  
  
"Oh, don't be scared MacVerrich!" Blaise teased.   
  
"I've never even been in an airplane or on a broomstick, let alone this!" she said in a half lost voice, scared of the rising height. The three looked at her strangely, wondering what an airplane was, before laughing. She blushed slightly, but regained her dignity.   
  
Finally, after a trip filled with small talk, they landed behind the Malfoy Manor. Draco and Blaise jumped out of the carriage and helped the girls out. (A/N: Not that they needed it...but isn't it romantic!?) Blaise and Lauren said goodbye and walked into the main back entrance.   
  
However, Draco being the guest of honor, the other two friends needed to make a more important entrance. They walked up sliver staircase and stepped into an extravagant room. A couple was sitting in the room, but quickly stood when Draco and Ali walked in. The blonde haired woman walked over to the two and kissed Draco on his cheeks.   
  
"Mother, this is Alietto MacVerrich. Ali, this is my mother and father, Lucious and Narcissa." Ali curtsied to them both.   
  
"Ah, I thought that name sounded familiar." Mr. Malfoy said when they were done, "You're that girl from the states, right?" Ali nodded and was happy to see a smile on the family's faces. "You come from a long line of powerful wizards, it's a shame you couldn't have known it your whole life." He continued.  
  
"We'll walk out first, you follow five steps after us." Mrs. Malfoy said. The older couple started down another flight of stairs, arm in arm. Draco and Ali followed them slowly. As Ali walked into the ball room she nearly had a heart attack. It was bigger then the Great Hall at school, and was draped in chandeliers, crystal, diamonds, and silver. Everything was breathtaking.   
  
As they made their way across the floor many people spread apart, allowing their entrance, and clapping. An orchestra started playing. The two couples began dancing under spot lights, officially starting the party and allowing others to do as they were.   
  
After a few songs, Draco escorted Ali to get a drink. Blaise and Lauren were already there. "Having fun?" Draco asked smugly. Blaise rolled his eyes. "When can we get out of this place?" Draco laughed, "As soon as the cutting of the cake is done, we're out of here!" Blaise smiled and started talking to Lauren  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Ali asked confusedly.  
  
"I HATE balls. I don't understand the point of facing around it fancy clothes. We're all going to go and hang out in my wing as soon as we can."  
  
"You have a wing?"  
  
"Of course, actually a few. But that one is my hang out wing. I also have a bed room wing, a bath room wing, a gaming wing, and a study wing."  
  
"Whoa..." Ali blushed at her amazement, she should have realized that the house was big enough for it. They danced a few more times, mingled with a couple of the guests, talked some more with Draco's friends and Lauren, and finally it was time for the cake.  
  
A cake the width of the room decorated black, green, and silver with the Slytherin and Malfoy crests on it suddenly appeared. Many claps filled the air as Draco stepped forward and picked up a knife. He cut a small piece of cake and handed it to one of the guests. Then servants came out and did the rest. Draco and Ali gathered all of the teens and they snuck off.   
  
After five minutes they reached a smaller room dressed completely in black and silver. There was a few sofas, chairs, fluffy pillows, and bean bag chairs sitting around the room. The teenagers started filing in and sitting down. Draco and Ali sat on one of the smaller couches, otherwise known as a love seat. Blaise and Lauren did the same thing on a sofa adjacent to them.   
  
James Mortimer said a spell and the room began deeply dark. Then he said a few more words and red candle light gave the room a little light.   
  
"So, Ali, tell me... what is so intriguing about Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"What? Oh... I don't know. He's sweet, and besides he and I have a lot in common."  
  
"Oh please! How could you, a Slytherin pure blood possibly have anything in common with HIM?"  
  
"Maybe because being pureblooded as nothing to do with anything?"  
  
A few gasps breathed across the room. Ali lowered her voice and said, "What's it to you anyway?"  
  
"I'm just making small talk." He grinned.  
  
"Then why don't we talk about something besides Harry. What's it like being a Malfoy?"   
  
"Hah... Great! You get all of the perks in the world and you get to torture others."  
  
Ali frowned and looked away from him.  
  
"But seriously, I guess it's okay. I don't see my father often, he's a busy man, but I have plenty to keep me busy here... and there's school... and you."  
  
"Me? What about me?"  
  
"Nothing... you just look really beautiful tonight."  
  
"As if you know what beauty is."  
  
"I bought that dress didn't I?"  
  
"I doubt you picked it out though."  
  
"Actually, I did. I think it accents you well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Definitely."   
  
Ali smiled  
  
At the other couch Lauren and Blaise were intensely flirting. It was obvious to both of them, but they continued on. "Did I tell you how your dress makes your eyes stand out beautifully?" Blaise asked with a smile.  
  
"Only about a hundred times tonight." Lauren giggled. "Did I tell you that the Prince Charming act is really working for you?"  
  
"No, that's a new one, but thanks." he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
Ali saw Lauren scoot closer to Blaise and he put his arm around her. It seemed as though the first part of her dream was coming true for those two. She and Draco continued to talk, and as the conversation slowly drifted back to Harry and sighed and said "Please, Draco, I don't want to talk about him. I'm here with you, I'm not with Harry and if you continue to press the subject you're just going to get me mad. Besides, I can think of a far better way we could be spending this time."   
  
He smiled naughtily and pulled her into his arms. With just a kiss on the lips Ali was totally blown away. His charm was working over time and she was falling for him. As they started to French she felt her whole mood lighten and her soul lift into heaven. She smiled as they pulled apart.  
  
Ali looked over to Lauren and Blaise and saw that, like in her dream, they were standing, wrapped in each others arms, making out. She smiled wider when she realized that Draco hadn't magically turned into Harry, and that Ron and Hermione hadn't shown up. She felt silly for ever believing the dream could come true.   
  
!$!$!$! Sorry if it was short! But...well I need to think over how to write the rest...so...I hope you liked it...ESPECIALLY YOU LAUREN! YOU BETTER HAVE! I'm sorry if it's kind of corny and fairy taleish...but that's what I was going for...at least the second part...tell me what you think! but please don't be too harsh...this story's been trashed enough! -tear- byez! 


	6. Torn

That night around ten o'clock the teens arrived back at the school. The carriage carrying Ali, Draco, Lauren, and Blaise landed last. The four walked into the school stood in the Grand Hall for a few minutes. "Drake, I'm going to walk Lauren back to Ravenclaw I'll see you in a few." Blaise said before going.  
  
Ali felt like the whole fairy tale was over and it was back to life, but she kind of liked that. She and Draco were still dressed in their party clothes, and they were in a castle. It should have made it feel more like one, but it was school... you get the point.  
  
The two walked to the dungeons and walked through the portrait hole into their common room. "Well, see you tomorrow." Draco said and stared walking down the stairs to his dormitory.   
  
"Draco, wait." Ali called to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to act like tonight didn't happen?"  
  
"I just figured, that you wouldn't want to talk about it. I know you said not to bring up Potter, but I know you fancy him. It would be great to steal you away from him just to piss him off, but in turn I'd be hurting you and I'm not that heartless."  
  
"I know your not, I've found that all of you Slytherins can be kind of nice to your own kind."  
  
"Hey, you're a Slytherin too."  
  
"Yes, but I'm different."  
  
"I think maybe that's what sets you apart from the rest, and in a good way, even in my opinion."  
  
Ali smiled. "Happy Birthday Draco." she kissed him on the cheek, sat down, and watched him disappear down the staircase. Moments later the portrait swung open and Blaise walked in. He sat across from Ali with a grin on his face.   
  
"So, what's going on with you two?" she asked him with a raised eye brow.  
  
"I just asked Lauren to have lunch with me in Hogsmead tomorrow. And there, I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend. Don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"I wont. You two seemed pretty cozy at the party."  
  
"Oh-My-Lord! Her kiss was so enchanting, I swear it took me over."  
  
Ali laughed historically.  
  
"Come on, I'm being serious! I really fancy her!"  
  
"Good, just don't hurt her."  
  
"Oh, and what would you do about it?"  
  
"I have my ways... I'm going to bed now, goodnight." She said before leaving Blaise alone.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ali was deep in conversation with Blaise about Lauren when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Harry!" she said in shock. "Can we talk? he asked in an emotionless tone. Ali couldn't tell what it was that he wanted. "Sure, uh, let's go down to Hogsmead."   
  
They walked in silence for some way but before exiting through the gates Harry stopped and said "I heard about the party."   
  
"Oh." Ali decided to just let him talk.   
  
"Seamus' friend was there. She said that you and Draco were... were... Snogging!!!"   
  
"Huh? Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what that means."   
  
"You were kissing!"  
  
"Oh, that..."  
  
"I thought you fancied me... if sure seemed like it." he calmed his voice.  
  
"I do like you Harry. It's just... I think I like Draco too..."  
  
"You know who he is, you know what he's like, how can you fancy him?!"  
  
"He's different around me, Harry I know it's crazy..."  
  
"I can't force you to feel anything, but I hope you come to your senses and forget about him. Until then, I hope nothing changes between us and we can still be friends."  
  
"Of course Harry, come on let's forget about this and you can show me around Hogsmead."  
  
The two friends walked happily around the town for hours exploring the different shops and sites. They stopped at The Three Broomsticks for some ever famous butter beer, when Ali spotted Lauren and Blaise cuddled in a corner sipping from a shared mug. "I'll be right back." she told Harry at walked across the room.  
  
"Hey!" Lauren said when she say her friend. Ali sat down across from the two. "So...?"  
  
"So what?" Blaise asked.  
  
"So...?"   
  
"Yes, I did it. I asked her out, and as you can tell, she said yes!"   
  
"So, where's Draco today?" Ali asked.  
  
"Er, he's with his parents."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Er, sort of... a family birth day thing..."  
  
Something told Ali that Blaise was lying.   
  
"Hey, Lauren." Harry said, coming up behind Ali.  
  
"What do you want Potter? Please, rid us of your stench."  
  
Harry turned a shade of crimson and was about to retaliate but Ali grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Blaise.  
  
"I don't see how you can stand him! Or any of them for that matter!" Harry said once they sat at a table on the other side of the room.   
  
"It's simple really. How can you stand Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"What?! I thought you were their friend!"  
"I am, Harry, but my point is... well that they feel the same way about you and your friends and you feel about them. You, Ron, and Hermione are super nice to me but when you get around the rest of the Slytherins you all just get angry and you feel the need to pound the life out of them."  
  
"They treat us like dirt! They call Hermione a MudBlood! They make fun of Ron because he doesn't have a lot of money! And they hate me just because I wasn't murdered!? There's a huge difference! We hate them because of the things they do to us, we at least would have given them a chance!"  
  
"Well did you?"  
  
"It's a little hard to do that while they are trying to get you in trouble or kill you!"  
  
"Well, you have a point... I'm just saying that they're nice to me... there's probably no way that I could ever stop them from being rude to you... but I'm not even going to try because I'll just get on their bad side and then my life would be like hell trying to live with them!"  
  
The rest of the conversation clamed down and they reacquainted. Ron and Hermione joined them some time later and the four friends caught up on things.   
  
Later that night when Ali went back to her common room she saw Draco in the corner brewing a potion. "What's that for?" she asked, startling him.  
  
"Pain killer."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Er, just uh... to relax my muscles..."  
  
There was definitely something going on with him.   
  
She walked over to the couch and sat down. A few minutes later Draco had chugged down his potion and joined her.   
  
"Harry told me that he only wanted to be friends." she said catching Draco's eye.   
  
"Hah! What changed the pricks mind?"  
  
"Hey, no name calling!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, he found out about your party. And he heard about...things...that happened there."  
  
Draco laughed at how modest she was about the whole thing.   
  
"It's not funny! I hurt him!"   
  
"Good, then your finally becoming a true Slytherin."  
  
Ali frowned and Draco. She was about to walk out of the room when he said "Why don't we go down to the Quidditch pitch and I can teach you how to fly."   
  
Ali stopped and turned, she smiled "Really?!"   
  
Draco but on a charming smirk, "Of course."  
  
He went and got his Firebolt and older Nimbus 2001. The two snuck out of the school and across the grounds. Draco mounted his broom and started doing a few tricks to show off. Then he came down and showed Ali just how to sit on it and how to hold it. He told her how to control it, how to start off, and how to land. Then she tried it. She pressed off of the ground lightly, but flew way too high for her liking. She started to freak out and lost control.   
  
Her hands slipped and she slid off of the broom. She was falling fast. Draco took out his wand and said a spell, she slowed down. He caught her in his arms. "I don't remember telling you to ever let go of it!" he joked, putting her back on her feet.   
  
"I'm too scared of heights!"   
  
"Oh come on! Your so intelligent. Your the only person to ever give Granger competition, yet you can't even fly? You don't want to turn into Longbottom, do you?" he laughed.  
  
"Well, thanks for the compliment, but I just think I'm not meant to fly."  
  
"Give it another try, go on."  
  
She reluctantly mounted her broom again and took off. This time Draco was flying along side of her, giving her pointers and telling her not to look down.   
  
Two hours later they were ready to head back inside.  
  
"Thanks Draco, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Maybe I'm not like Neville after all. Thanks to you..." she kissed him on the cheek and began walking towards the castle.  
  
"That's all I get?!" he complained, running after her.  
  
"Well, what'd you expect?"   
  
"A little something like this..."  
  
He said leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. She smiled at her and kissed him back. They ended up having a little make out session before going back.   
  
They were tiptoeing to the dungeons when they heard someone giggle. Thinking that it was peeves they kept walking until they heard it again. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Draco demanded. They heard someone gasp and then it was silent.   
  
Draco light up his wand and walked towards the earlier sounds. "Oh, it's just you Draco!" Ali heard Blaise say and walked over to them. Lauren and Blaise were sitting in a dark corner, wrapped in each others arms. "Looks like were not the only ones out for a midnight snogging." Blaise joked.   
  
"We weren't out for that! I was teaching Ali how to fly!" Draco said defensively.  
  
"Sure you were. Then why is it that you've got lip stick on your cheek?" Lauren giggled.  
  
Draco rubbed it off quickly and said "A thank you gift... now if you'll excuse us we're heading back to the common room before we get caught out of bed. Goodbye."   
  
Draco and Ali walked through the portrait hole together and sat on the couch.  
  
"So, where does this leave us?" Draco asked, closing Ali's hand in his.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned  
  
"It's just that, between last night and tonight there seems to be something going on with us."  
  
"What do you think about it?"  
  
"It's obvious that I'm attracted to you, and I think that you feel the same for me."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that we should rush into anything. Because I know that no matter what you say you still have feelings for Potter. I know that you still have your doubts about me. I know that your friends hate me, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He kissed her on the head and walked down to his dormitory. Ali couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had said all of those things. He was right though, she did still have feelings for Harry, especially after that day they had spent together.   
  
The next night at band practice Ali had a chance to talk to Lauren. "So, how are things going with Blaise?"   
  
"He is sooo amazing!"  
  
"Glad your happy!"  
  
"If you hadn't invited me to that party I probably would have never even talked to him!"  
  
"Don't you just love me?!" Ali joked  
  
"Yes, yes." Lauren said sarcastically.  
  
"If only things were so easy for me." Ali sighed.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought things were going great with you and Draco?"  
  
"That's the problem. They are, but I still like Harry!"  
  
"Yes, that could be a problem."  
  
"And both of them like me! And both of them are waiting for me to stop liking the other one!"  
  
"What you need is a plan..."  
  
"What kind of plan would help me with guys?"  
  
"Oh please! Girl, you have a lot to learn."  
  
!$!$! I hope that was a little longer for you guys... eek! Lauren is being a meanie and forcing me to write, and write fast! So I hope you liked it... review!!!   
  
Oh yes...and people please... NEVER INSULT MY STATE!!!!!! shakes fist at "cori"!$!$! 


End file.
